


Everything Exo

by CHEEKYPJM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: Exo Ship Book.REQUESTS OPEN ;;Any ship acceptable.





	1. Requests Open ;;

Hello!

So I've decided to make this book based on all of the exo ships. Any ship is okay and so is any genre. 

All you have to do is message me what ship, the plot, and that's it. 

I've made an Instagram for this, so you can contact me on;

thystmo 

^

I'm writing all Christmas break so ill be getting the ficlets out as soon as possible once you request.


	2. Sext Me, Even Though We Aren't Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Sehun have phone sex. That's it.

Baekhyun is in anguish. His heart feels heavy. Like someone placed a stone upon his chest. He spends his time repining in the fact that he is separated from his best friend. The fact that he can't play around and think that everything is all shits and giggles with someone. 

He sulks around, lazily. Sehun is spending his precious time somewhere across the world, gliding across a voluminous stage, enjoying the part that he portrays in his unchaperoned career. While Baekhyun, well, does unreservedly nothing. 

No one has ever really thought of Sehun as someone who would really dwell in being a soloist. I mean, yeah, he's still with the members, singing, making music, joining the stage together— but he also has a passion for standing alone while he takes the stage for himself. And that is exactly what he is doing now, alone, across the world, away from everyone, away from Baekhyun.

He groans loudly because he knows that no one is home to tell him to shut it. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, slamming his bottom down on the stools infront of the island in the kitchen. He goes to contacts and clicks on Sehun's name, only to hit the back button all the way until hes on the home page again. 

He squints hard at the glaring light of the phone screen. He knows he's playing daft as he magically waits for a random text from Sehun to pop up. Sehun is probably sleeping, or getting his makeup done, or dancing shirtless while all of the fangirls go berserk.

He waits. He waits for five minutes. He waits for ten minutes. He waits until he's being startled awake by Junmyeon's hand against his back.

"Did you fall asleep here, Baek?" he asks, smile evident on his face. The rest of the boys are nowhere to be seen, but a ludicrous amount of grocery bags are settled on the island, and he guesses that he was sleep long enough to miss their arrival from the grocery store.

Baekhyun discreetly wipes the saliva from his lips. "No?"

Junmyeon laughs. "Okay," he turns to remove everything from their bags. "Help?"

Baekhyun nods and reluctantly begins to help Junmyeon put everything away. He's exhausted out of his will. Not from sleep, but from missing Sehun. He misses when his phone chimes from across the island, too enthralled on struggling to put the macaroni on the highest shelf. 

"Here, let me put this away while you handle that," Junmyeon comes over to take it from Baekhyun, other hand pointing to Baekhyun's phone that is continuously vibrating and lighting up. 

Baekhyun scoffs. "We're the same height!" He doesn't bother waiting for Junmyeon to respond, just letting the box be taken from him and going to see what's about to make his phone explode.

He pulls down the notification bar, gasping when he sees Sehun's name. He is quick to place his hand over his lips, throwing Junmyeon a counterfeit grin. He then proceeds to click the notification, smiling as he reads over everything. 

Sehun had sent him picture of him in bed with his eyes shut, cover up to his eyes with a message attached. It read a simple,

'hi, just got off stage and showered. miss you, hyung'

Baekhyun smiles nonetheless, happy that Sehun had, not surprisingly, more balls than him and messaged first. Baekhyun repeatedly hits the heart emojis, sending atleast over twenty to him. 

'MISS YOU TOO OH SEHUN'

He's being a little obnoxious, yeah, but when it comes to Sehun he could care less. He's smiling down at his phone when Junmyeon turns around.

"Your boyfriend Sehun finally decided to message you?" Junmyeon teases, and Baekhyun is shocked because teasing isn't in his dictionary.

"He's not my boyfriend, you know this," he huffs, getting his phone and making an exit for the kitchen. Junmyeon is technically done with everything, and Baekhyun figures that his help isn't really needed anymore. "Okay, bye, hyung!"

He strides up to his shared bedroom, bumping into Chanyeol in the process. They both are looking highly suspicious of eachother and asks the same question simultaneously. "What are you doing?"

"You first," Baekhyun squints at him, lip jutted out in what he thinks is intimidating but actually makes him look like a soft puppy.

"If you really want to know?" Chanyeol cringes, glancing towards Kyungsoo's room. "Kyungsoo told me to come to his room. His roommates are sleeping and, you see, every night we—"

"You're good, you're good! I don't want to know," Baekhyun pushes past him, silently praying for a new roommate. He cringes all the way until he's on his bed. He strips himself of his clothing and hides himself under the comforter. 

Baekhyun shoots Sehun another text, but this time it isn't anything alarming, but rather him asking Sehun how everything is going. They continue the usual everyday citizen talk until Sehun cracks a sexual reference and Baekhyun is laughing loudly into his pillow. 

Being the little shit that he is, Baekhyun enlightens Sehun with an equally as inappropriate joke, giggling when Sehun sends an eggplant emoji. Baekhyun is too pulled into whatever he is doing that he fails to notice that it's three hours later. 

He shuts his phone off, turning over to see that Chanyeol still hasn't come back, figures. He always does this. Goes to Kyungsoo's room to do God knows what, and doesn't even bother to return. Baekhyun is afraid of the dark and being alone, something only Sehun knows. Instead of scaring himself, he decides that sleeping with the lights on is his best option. 

He texts Sehun a heart-felt goodnight message before forcing himself to fall into a slumber.

The next two weeks go by surprisingly quickly for Baekhyun. Sehun isn't performing as much, which leads to a prodigious amount of back and forth texting between the two. By now, Baekhyun is used to Sehun and his sly remarks towards him. Baekhyun isn't complaining though, he is just the same. 

It was supposed to be a joke at first, until three days ago when Baekhyun actually grew grievously hard in his pants. If you ask him though, he'll deny it all the way to his grave. Baekhyun was sure and set on the fact that maybe, maybe it was a freak accident. He kept telling himself that he was probably tired and thinking about something else. 

Until when a sexting session came again, and he was rock hard. He remembers gasping loudly when he looked down at himself, throwing the covers over his body before Chanyeol could see. Of course he handled his little problem on his own, but he couldn't help but wonder if Sehun was still joking— because he sure wasn't.

Everytime Baekhyun sent a message to Sehun, saying how he wants him inside of him, he was dead serious. Baekhyun was no longer joking around with him, he really wanted Sehun. He anticipated Sehun's return, wanting nothing but to get his hands all over the younger man. 

Baekhyun sighs, tucking up under the covers. It's only ten at night, but everyone is already in bed. Baekhyun does the math, and finds out that it's atleast around four in the morning for Sehun, so his thought to text him goes down the drain. He's about to set his phone on the night stand when it chimes. Baekhyun contemplates on picking it up, and goes with his head.

He checks the notification and it's none other than Sehun. 

'want your cock, hyung'

Baekhyun shrieks as he reads over the message, hiding his phone in his chest even though he knows that no one is behind him to read it. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth and pinched his side. Now is not the time to be getting hard.

'ew stop. It's too late for this oh sehun' 

He takes a deep breath in and out. He continues this until his phone chimes again. He's hesitant to pick it up, not wanting to further a conversation that he knows will make him end up in the bathroom alone. 

'really really want it. you have no idea how hard I am'

Baekhyun gasps.

'are you drunk?'

To be honest, Baekhyun is only surprised because Sehun has never gotten this explicit. And he's never indulged in sex talk this time of night— he's usually sleep by then. Sehun reply telling Baekhyun 'no' and that this is a serious matter. Baekhyun is about to reply when Sehun begins calling him. 

He presses his hand up against the speaker of the ringer, trying his best to keep Chanyeol asleep. He accepts the call, hesitant to say the first word. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't talked on the phone with Sehun in probably over two weeks. All they've been doing is texting and Baekhyun is just now realizing that. 

"Baekhyun," his voice comes out deep and raspy and Baekhyun keens. He hadn't realized how much he missed hearing him speak. "I miss you,"

Baekhyun furrows his brows, so they're just going to pretend that all those inappropriate things that Sehun just said didn't happen? Baekhyun is not okay. He sighs nevertheless.

"Miss you too, Sehunnie," he throws the comforter over his head. 

Baekhyun is lying awkwardly in the bed, the other line silent as all he hears is Sehun's even breathing. 

"Missed hearing you,"

"Oh," 

Baekhyun blushes. 

"Send me a picture of yourself," Sehun suddenly demands, rustling being heard on the other line. Baekhyun freezes in his spot. 

"What?"

"I need to see you, hyung." Sehun tells, loud clambering and the sound of a door shutting can be heard. 

Baekhyun nods, even though Sehun can't see him. He pulls the comforter up to his eyes as he pulls up the camera. He turns on the front flash, too afraid to turn on the lamp— he doesn't need Chanyeol waking up. He snaps the picture and sends it to Sehun. 

"Fuck," he hears Sehun's sharp hiss and the sound of a bottle cap snapping. Baekhyun's heart rate picks up, eyes widening. 

"Sehun! What the fuck are you doing?" Baekhyun tries his best to whisper, taking a peek out from the hot comforter to glance at Chanyeol. He's sleeping peacefully sprawled across his bed, loud snores emitting past his lips.

Baekhyun hadn't noticed it before, but rain is pouring hard outside and it hits the window violently. He struggles to hear what's going down on the other line, attempting to turn the ringer up louder. He catches what he believes is Sehun's heavy breathing. 

"Sehun," Baekhyun calls out, intent on getting an answer. He scoots further down the bed. Maybe he wants more warmth, or maybe he just feels an erection forming and moving around might help. It's too late to be getting turned on by what he thinks Sehun might be doing. He can't afford to be teased incessantly the second he wakes the next morning. 

"Fuck," Sehun suddenly speaks up, voice filled to the hilt with something that Baekhyun can't identify. 

"Sehun," Baekhyun takes his bottom lip between his teeth. "A-are you jerking off to my picture?" 

Baekhyun waits for Sehun to say something. Anything. He's petrified that maybe he had assumed the wrong thing. His best friend could be doing possibly anything else, but Baekhyun's mind always seemed to drift. 

"Shit, how'd you find out?" Sehun grits his teeth, and Baekhyun isn't crazy when he says he knows the sound of someone when they're wanking, and he feels like that is exactly what Sehun is doing. 

"I—" Baekhyun stutters, his pride getting the best of him. "Well, I can hear the lube."

Baekhyun throws the comforter off of his head, reaching over for the night stand. It's troubling, but he manages to open the drawer. He tries his best to not wake Chanyeol, but the taller man begins to stir in his sleep when he hears Baekhyun frantically rummaging through the drawer.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol turns over and turns his phone on. "It's ten forty at night," 

Baekhyun is about to make up a hellish excuse when he hears another voice speak into his ear. It's quiet enough in the room that even though Sehun is speaking off speaker, it still manages to be heard by both men. Baekhyun bites the inside of his cheek, cursing Sehun for saying something so inappropriate. 

"What the fuck did Sehun just say?" Chanyeol asks, getting up on his elbows to be sure that he isn't dreaming. Baekhyun cringes, watching as Chanyeol takes a few mind steps back and calculates previous events. He jumps up from the bed and mumbles something about getting the fuck out of here. 

Baekhyun soon shrugs, going back to find the small bottle of lube that he always keeps in tact. Before he can do anything though, he reluctantly gets out of bed and closes and locks the door. He doesn't need someone walking in on him with his dick out.

He's back into the bed faster than he could comprehend. He gets situated and fishes his phone, pressing it against his ear. "Sehun?"

Baekhyun hears him on the other end of the line, and the lewd sounds coming from the other is as clear as day giving away exactly what he is doing. 

"Talk to me, hyung" Sehun rasps, voice coming out as a whisper. Baekhyun will never admit it, but his thighs clench when he hears what Sehun addresses him as. 

"Mm," Baekhyun tugs his sweatpants past his waist with ease. He decides that getting completely nude isn't exactly the best idea, and he most definitely doesn't feel like stripping all the way down. "Why are you all of a sudden being such a slut?" 

Baekhyun hears Sehun's faint groan. If he is being honest with himself, he couldn't believe that this is actually happening. He's honestly mostly scared that Sehun might be joking with him and voice recording all of this to use against his will— but then he thinks again, Sehun is his best friend and would never do such thing, he thinks. 

Baekhyun takes ahold of his, what he thought was still a little soft, rock hard cock. He gasps as he hadn't realized that he was so turned on. This is so wrong, Baekhyun thinks. He shouldn't be doing this with his best friend. No one does these type of things with their best friends— not even Minseok and Jongdae, he only hopes. 

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I started to realize how turned on I get when you say these things," Sehun says. Baekhyun pumps himself at a slow pace, wanting everything to last longer and making sure that he isn't imagining all of this. 

"Are you foreal?" Baekhyun means to say to himself, but it comes out of his mouth before he could do anything about it. "How long has it been?" 

"About two weeks," Sehun answers honestly and Baekhyun can't help but to smile to himself. He wasn't the only one. "Fuck, hyung, look at how innocent you look in this picture," Sehun mutters, not exactly speaking to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun's initial response was squeezing his cock exceptionally hard, rolling his hips into his hands all because of the way hyung rolled off of Sehun's lips. 

"I can't wait to have my cock shoved so far up your ass when I return," Sehun's hand goes dry, so he goes for another acceptable drop of lube.

Baekhyun snorts, despite his current state. "Who said? I never gave you permission to fuck me, Oh Sehun."

Sehun just groans because he knows that Baekhyun is just playing cheeky— as per usual. He finally stops looking at the sent picture, deciding that if he continues to stare at it, he might come too fast. 

"You're bold, hyung," he tsks, his speaking is slightly slurred, so it makes it harder for him to form sentences. "But it's okay, ill fuck all that cockiness right out of you."

Baekhyun's back arches off of the bed and he tries to contain everything that shoots past his lips. He's panting now, imagining everything that might go down when Sehun comes back in five days. His hand that is currently keeping his phone against his ear let's it fall to the bed, putting Sehun on speaker. His hand travels up to rub against his hardening buds while his other still occupies his throbbing cock. 

"You're so gross," he manages to choke out, kicking the covers off of the bed. It gets hot when he's aroused. "But keep going. Keep talking to me." 

Sehun smiles, head falling back against the wall of the bathroom. His hand is quick while it works on his leaking cock. "Finger yourself, Baek," is what he says next, and it takes Baekhyun a few seconds to register what he has just said. 

"Huh?"

"Come on, don't pretend like you haven't done it before."

Sehun is right. Baekhyun fingers himself more than he jerks off, but he isn't going to tell anyone that. He reluctantly let's go of his length, fingers making a slow slide down to his ass. Even in the dark, Baekhyun could see the outline of his straining erection. 

He goes in first with two fingers, which he soon regrets when a pained whimper comes from him, along with the burning ring that is currently clenching around his fingers. He hadn't even used any lube, and too make matters worse, he hasn't been fucked in quite some time. The last one who fucked him was Yixing and they both agreed to never bring it up again. 

Baekhyun immediately pulls his fingers out, chest heaving up and down rapidly. He scrambles to find the lube that had somehow gotten misplaced on the bed. Once he finds it, he's quick to coat his fingers and his bottom thoroughly. 

"Dumbass," Sehun quickly catches on to what had happened.

"Shut up, you piece of shit," Baekhyun spits, but they both know that he is in the heat of the moment and that he means absolutely none of it. His fingers finally slide in, and he doesn't hesitate to start fucking himself down on them. 

"I'm close already," Baekhyun admits shyly, impatience taking him over as he just can't wait to let go. "Please, say something to me, it hurts."

Sehun continues to pump himself, pace getting faster with each breath Baekhyun takes. He willingly continues to spit filthy things to Baekhyun, knowing how much it turns the both of them on. He's close too and he doesn't hold back to let Baekhyun know. 

"Shit, I'm going to come," Sehun clenches his teeth, watching as the head of his cock continues to disappear as his hand strokes up. 

Baekhyun decides to speed up his pace, shoving a third finger inside, brutally pounding up against his prostate. His cock leaks with abandon, but he leaves it, wanting none other than to come untouched. His free hand fists itself into his black locks, hips coming down hard on his fingers. 

Baekhyun can hear Sehun's restrained grunts and desperate whines of hyung, and that is what triggers him, ropes of white cum shooting from the head of his cock and landing over his chest and abdomen. The loud, whiney moan that comes from him bounces off of the walls, and he is sure that everyone in the dorm has heard. His fingers stay where they are, waiting for a few seconds to hear Sehun's deep grunt as he comes too.

The line is silent for an uncomfortable amount of time, both men dwelling in their post-orgasm. It's quiet and Baekhyun turns over and is thankful that Chanyeol had left earlier. Nothing would have been okay if he happened to see what just went down with him.

"Oh shit," he hears Sehun mumble through the speaker from the phone that is now behind him. Baekhyun just lets his eyes flutter shut, sweatpants still at his ankles. "Baek,"

"Yes, Sehunnie?" Baekhyun is already half-asleep when he replies hummingly. He's grossed out that he's covered in his come, but he's too worn out to shower at this time of night.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

He can hear Sehun sigh heavily, and the slight shuffle of what could only be Sehun standing. "For calling you, and getting off to your picture, and not telling you that I was actually sexting you instead of playing, and—"

"Please stop talking," Baekhyun giggles, turning on his back to retrieve his phone and take it off of speaker. He presses it against his ear as he sighs into the phone. "It's okay, I'm not mad."

Sehun is confused. "You arent? But—"

"I was doing the same thing, dumbass," Baekhyun laughs at Sehun and the other can't help but to laugh too. Baekhyun then gathers himself, deciding that if he wants to say this, then he shouldn't be laughing right now. "I am sexually attracted to you and your body."

Sehun bursts into a fit of giggles. He couldn't help himself after the confession slid past Baekhyun's lips. Sehun decides that maybe Baekhyun is a little too sleepy for his own good. 

"Ew, stop fucking with me, you whore," Sehun snorts, and he isn't lying when he says that he can practically hear the pout on Baekhyun's face. "I mean, yeah, I'm only kidding. I like you too," he sums up Baekhyun's poor excuse of confessing his feelings.

Baekhyun is one step away from squealing like a little girl, but he's stopped by the pure exhaustion that tugs at his body. All he can do is smile and wish that he was in Sehun's arms like before. 

"Does this mean that I'm your boyfriend now?" Baekhyun hesitantly asks, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. He's upset and slightly scared when Sehun doesn't say anything for a good thirty seconds. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Sehun laughs, finally, finally leaving the bathroom to go back to the comfort of his own bed. 

He crawls under the covers, laughing to himself when he hears Baekhyun squeal. Sehun smiles. He really likes Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall I am so sorry that it took me so long to have this out. I got caught up in stuff with my family but here it is! I haven't really done this request thing, I kind always went by my imagination so this was sort of hard for me, buuuuttt here it is! sorry if it isn't up to your expectations I tried my best. 
> 
> kudos and comments would be appreciated 
> 
> lemme know what you think of this?


	3. Took You Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is always in denial when it comes to Baekhyun, even as he goes through his first rut.

Thunder rumbles and the curtains hanging from the living room window blows out furiously. Sehun watches, bored. His arm is occupied hanging loosely around Baekhyun's shoulder while the other fondles with the hem of his shirt. The Avengers— the movie that he's supposed to be watching now, he pays no heed to. He knows that Baekhyun will be upset if he finds out that Sehun had zoned out, but for now, he isn't bothered by it. 

He's learned, and is highly experienced with, how to win Baekhyun's forgiveness anyway, so it's no big deal. 

Sighing, he lets his eyes wander down to Baekhyun's slump figure which is leaned into Sehun himself. He looks very indulged into the movie, so Sehun figures that if he stares, it would go unnoticed. 

He cards his fingers through his bleached hair. Baekhyun is an omega now— well, atleast that's what he's telling everyone and who is Sehun to accuse him of lying? If this was a scam though, Sehun is pretty sure he would know. He's practically known Baekhyun since he was nine, he could see right through the petite man who he calls his best friend. 

He is beyond euphoric for Baekhyun, as always. With Sehun already being an alpha, he was more than happy that his best friend was almost one of him as well. At first, when they've been friends for five years at the most, Sehun was still very hesitant to tell Baekhyun what he was. He was beyond petrified that if he had spilled the tea, Baekhyun would be turned off and most likely drop the friendship. 

So he kept to himself. Well, he kept to himself all the way up until a year and a half ago. Sehun was surprised at how nonchalant Baekhyun was about it. He briefly remembers the look of shock and utter amusement painted on Baekhyun's face. He had pounced on Sehun and cradled his face in his head. That day was spent with plenty of questions that Sehun did not have the answer to.

Everything was going fine until two months ago when Baekhyun had pulled Sehun aside. He was crying and blabbering and Sehun didn't understand what was going on. It took several minutes for Baekhyun to speak, and Sehun was shocked when Baekhyun had presented himself as an omega. At first, Sehun didn't believe his words and shot Baekhyun down rather quickly. That deflated his mood. 

But then, when he saw how serious he was, he himself became serious as well. Baekhyun had told him that when Sehun presented to him, he didn't want to tell Sehun about himself as well because he 'wasn't ready yet and wasn't sure of how everything worked.' and Sehun totally understood. 

There was one thing that Sehun still didn't grasp on. He never really understood why every alpha, and/or omega wanted to have their way with Baekhyun. It just never added up. Was it because he was a new omega? Or maybe because his innocence? Everytime Sehun came to that topic, he was always frustrated afterwards with the unanswered questions playing on loop inside his head. 

Minseok, Jongdae's alpha, had once admitted to wanting to experience with Baekhyun. Sehun had discreetly caught him licking his lips while his eyes swooned over Baekhyun's figure. Fuck, Sehun was angry for some reason and wished that Baekhyun had never came out to everyone. It was funny really, how Sehun and his friends had to keep their secret from Baekhyun all the way up until Baekhyun had admitted his. Truth be told, everyone already knew what Baekhyun was before Baekhyun knew himself. They could smell him— and that was no way a human smelled.

Another incident was when another alpha at a party the two had accompanied, going by the name of Taemin, had managed to grab Baekhyun's attention by asking for a dance. Baekhyun being the person he is, had instantly agreed and spent most of the night fooling around with Taemin while Sehun watched in displeasure in the corner. 

Sehun then had to step in though when he caught sight of Taemin throwing Baekhyun over his shoulder and marching off to the upstairs bedroom. Sehun was beyond pissed. He remembers the bewildered look on Baekhyun's and the upset frown on Taemin's when he had approached them. He had some quick words with Taemin as he took his best friend's hand and left the party. 

Sehun couldn't count with his fingers of how many times Baekhyun was nearly used as a sex toy. So many people, even his closest friends, tried to bang Baekhyun and Sehun couldn't quite grasp why. Baekhyun was a new omega, yeah, but what was so special about him? He always remained the same child Sehun always saw.

"Sehun, you're supposed to be watching!" 

That snaps him out of thoughts quickly. He stutters, turning to pretend to psy attention to the movie once again. 

"I was," he shrugs. 

Baekhyun lifts from his slumped position, raising a suggestive eyebrow at Sehun. Sure he was paying attention— Baekhyun totally believes that excuse. "What's on your mind, Hunnie?" 

The stress crinkles on Sehun's forehead become prominent when he furrows his eyebrows. He tries to shrug Baekhyun off like it didn't matter, but the older man had begun to tug on his sweater repeatedly while whining. 

"Am I not best friend enough to know what's got you looking so down?" he pouts and leans foward to nuzzle into Sehun's neck. 

Sehun pulls his arm around Baekhyun's waist, pulling his body closer to where he's nearly seated into his lap. "It's nothing, really."

"Liar."

Sehun laughs. "It was nothing, Baek. Just about my parents or whatever," he lies straight to his face, frowning.

Baekhyun releases himself from the hold and squints at Sehun. Baekhyun knows that he's just been lied to, but he doesn't want to be pushy right now, so he lets it go. For now. 

 

×

 

"Yes Sehun, I'm pretty sure we all already know what you are," Minseok informs, glass of wine being sipped from. "I mean, it's obvious. Your smell, your look, your possessiveness over something that doesn't even belong to you."

When Minseok says that, his eyes wander over to Baekhyun, who is in the other room, clearly occupied with whatever he's doing. When he spots them staring, he waves and Sehun's chest tightens. 

Sehun turns back around and stares at Minseok, Jongdae, and Junmyeon. He clears his throat, taking their attention away from Baekhyun. When Minseok turns back over, there's a sly grin on his face and he's quick to cover it up with a sip of wine. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that stopping your friend from getting raped by horny men is being possessive," it comes off harsh and Sehun doesn't care. "Especially you, Minseok, you have your own omega!"

Jongdae just shrugs as he glances at Minseok. "I'm okay with it, we've talked about threesomes with Baekhyun before," he tells him with a smile like it's an okay thing to do. 

"Um,"

Junmyeon speaks up and everyone glances his way.

"I'll have to side with Sehun here. That is pretty sick and you can't just have sex with the poor boy without his consent. That is rape, in fact." 

Minseok tsks, gulping down the remaining sips of his beverage. "I don't know why everyone is so against Baekhyun having sex with Jongdae and I. It's not like everyone already doesn't want a piece of him, anyway."

Sehun shakes his head in disapproval, pulling his chair back to stand. "You're not doing it, end of discussion." 

"Sehun, are you forgetting that you don't own him or make decisions for him. He's a grown man and can do as he pleases," Minseok stands as well. 

Sehun groans. He knows this already. So many people have cursed him for thinking that Baekhyun is his— which he isn't. He doesn't want Baekhyun like that, he thinks. And he definitely doesn't understand what's so fascinating about the boy that makes everyone want to take him.

If he is honest with himself, it's probably because, even after all his years of being apart of this family, he still hasn't went into his first rut. And the only thing that adds up to why he is the only one who doesn't want to have his way with Baekhyun, is the fact that he doesn't get the feeling for urgent sex quite yet. 

"Whatever," is all he comes up with, eyes rolling for the extra image of 'i don't care'. "Just dont—"

"Um, what are you guys bickering about?" Baekhyun barges into the room, completely oblivious to the fact that he is causing the fued. "I can practically hear you guys all the way from the living room."

Before Sehun or Minseok can say anything, Junmyeon is standing and speaking. "Nothing, sweetheart. They're just being boys."

Sehun, Minseok, and Jongdae watch as Junmyeon makes his way over to Baekhyun, grabbing his hand. Sehun doesn't notice, but his lips are pursed together tightly while he squints at Baekhyun's reaction. Does Junmyeon and Baekhyun have something going on that no one is aware of?

"Come here, let's get you out of this house so you won't have to hear this foolishness," Junmyeon lightly pushes Baekhyun out of the room, turning to glare at everyone behind him. Once Baekhyun is out of sight, Junmyeon crosses his arms over his chest. "Cut the bullshit, won't you guys? We don't need him overhearing you talk sexually about him, it's gross."

Junmyeon leaves it like that, slamming the front door behind him and Baekhyun. Sehun sighs, running his hands over his face. 

"This is your fault," he blames them and he honestly believes that it is. He doesn't wait for a reply, just grabs his belongings and exits Minseok's house. 

He misses the way Minseok and Jongdae snicker at how oblivious he is.

 

×

 

Sehun steps inside the house, everyone already seated on or infront of the sofa, a movie Sehun never watched before playing out on the screen. Sehun didn't want to come, but this was all Jongdae's idea. He had called Sehun two days after the incident, claiming that he's sorry and wanted to make up for it. Sehun had reluctantly agreed when he found out that Baekhyun would be attending. What he didn't expect though, was for the rest of Minseok's acquaintances, such as Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon to all be seated comfortably in the living room.

He sighs, he doesn't like being around a lot of people. He hates a crowd. 

"Sehun!" Jongdae's loud voice booms through the walls when he spots Sehun standing awkwardly at the front door. Sehun nods his way, deciding that finding Baekhyun would be the best idea. 

"Come, sit by Jongin! He's the only one without a partner," Jongdae laughs, but tucks into Minseok's side when Jongin glares at him from afar. 

Sehun steps over bodies, lanky figure nearly tripping over Kyungsoo. "Sorry," he tells the smaller man when he just gets a glare. He sits himself next to Jongin— whoever that is to Minseok. 

"Hey," Jongin whispers, grabbing Sehun's attention. He turns to face Jongin, only nodding because his will to speak isn't very high. 

"Hey," he says anyway. Nothing is wrong with being polite. 

"Aren't you, like, Baekhyun's alpha or something?" Jongin whispers when the movie begins. He doesn't fail to notice how Sehun stiffens. 

"No," he quickly says, wanting to do nothing else but tear his hair out of his follicles. He's tired of this same question everytime someone speaks to him. "Why?"

Jongin sighs with what Sehun could see is relief. "Oh, thank God. I thought that Baekhyun might be cheating on you or something."

Sehun is confused. Why would Jongin say such a thing? Baekhyun is cheating? Baekhyun is taken? Sehun shifts uncomfortably on the sofa. He tries to pay attention to the first five minutes of the movie until he realises that Baekhyun, nor Junmyeon is no where in sight. 

"I don't know what you mean by that," he says quickly as he tries to discreetly search for Baekhyun's figure. 

Jongin bites his lips. "Well, him and Junmyeon went upstairs a few minutes ago. Junmyeon said that Baekhyun had told him that he was in rut and—"

Jongin doesn't get to finish his sentence before Sehun is jumping over Kyungsoo's body once again and dashing up the stairs. He stops mid way when he thinks. Maybe he's overreacting— but what else could be going on if Baekhyun had told Junmyeon about his problem.

His fast steps, as well as his heart, stops when his ears catch on the infelicitous quite feminine whines coming from Minseok's guest bedroom. Sehun could only suspect that it's Baekhyun. 

Before he knows it, anger takes over his body as he goes and brutally slams the door open. His eyes are squinted and he wants to puke at the sight. There, sat comfortably in Junmyeon's lap, is Baekhyun in all his naked glory. The harsh movements of Junmyeon's hips, and Baekhyun's furious bouncing comes to a halt at the sound of the door hitting the wall behind it with a harsh slam. 

"What the fuck, Junmyeon!" Sehun spits, deciding that covering his eyes is the best option. He doesn't want to see this. He doesn't want to see his best friend like this.

"S-sehun, I can explain," Baekhyun stutters as Junmyeon slides him off of his cock. The two simultaneously groan and Sehun heaves. Too bad he doesn't see it all. 

"Junmyeon, you pervert! I thought we talked about this!" Sehun removes his hand from infront of his eyes when he feels that it's appropriate. And he's right, Junmyeon is once again fully clothed while Baekhyun hides behind him, stark naked still. 

"Sehun, calm down. Everyone will hear you," Junmyeon tries to remain calm as he watches the tension in Sehun's shoulders rise. "I was just trying to be a good friend and help Baekhyun out." he assures, but Sehun isn't having any of it. 

Sehun eyes Baekhyun, only for the older to cover his face and turn away. He wants to be angry with Baekhyun but he can't bring himself to. He can't be upset that Baekhyun went into heat, because he's never had his and doesn't know how it is. He's heard that it's painful and unbearable. 

"Baekhyun asked for it, Sehun. And he was looking so good today. I couldn't say no," Junmyeon breaks his train of thought and once again Sehun is yelling. 

"Whatever. I don't give a fuck anymore. You're so fucking horny that you can't keep your hands to yourself!"

"Sehun, it's not like that."

"Yes it is!"

"Sehun! You don't understand how this works yet, you still haven't gone through your first rut. Baekhyun was in heat and he was smelling, uh, delectable. Since Baekhyun isn't taken, nor am I, it was easy for me to fall into the feeling and help him out." Junmyeon explains. "If he was taken, i wouldn't have done this, I promise. But, you had repeatedly told everyone that Baekhyun doesn't belong to you, so I went for it."

Sehun sighs. Junmyeon couldn't be anymore right than he is right now. Sehun isn't going to admit it though, he's gone through far too much embarrassment that turning back now would only make him look small and dumb. 

Sehun eyes Baekhyun once more before uttering, "whatever,". He turns to exit the room, only to be stopped by five heads nosing into the room. Everyone was watching as Sehun fumed over someone that didn't even belong to him. Everyone was watching as Sehun had rudely disturbed an intimate moment between two guys with clear consent. 

He stomps past everyone, and heads for the front door. 

Again, he misses the way Baekhyun begins to cry as everyone crowds around him for comfort. 

 

×

 

Three days later and Sehun is in pain. He doesnt understand what's happening. He holds onto his abdomen as he curves in on himself. He hasn't talked to Baekhyun or anyone else for that matter since the time at Minseok's place. Baekhyun and Junmyeon had been constantly sending him messages non stop every since. He's ignored atleast sixty of Baekhyun's calls. Not because he wants to, but because every since he started to feel this excruciating pain, all he could think about was Baekhyun. 

His dick has been hard and standing straight up, slick-wet for the past three days. He cant go out because he can't tuck it in. It'll cause too much pain. He's jerked off atleast three times, but the release was always so little. He craved for more, and he couldn't have it. Sehun is at a lost. He doesn't want anything— or anyone in particular— but he just wants this all to blow over. 

There's a sudden knock at his front door that he manages to hear through his constant groaning. He reluctantly stands, thanking the Lord that his wetness didn't sink through his sweats. 

At the door, stands Baekhyun. His head is hung low while he fiddles with his fingers. When he notices that the door is open, his eyes widen. "Please, don't slam the door in my face."

Sehun just purses his lips as he takes in Baekhyun's figure. Fuck, he looks so good today. 

Baekhyun notices that Sehun isn't planning to speak, so he clears his throat. "

"I-i'm sorry if I upset you, uh, I don't know what I did wrong but I'm still sorry," his voice is small, not the usual loud and overpowering tone. Sehun stares. He stares for atleast two minutes before Baekhyun fidgets from one foot to another.

He takes in what Baekhyun is wearing. Jeans that hug his thighs and a cute little sweater that Kyungsoo probably gave to him. His nostrils flare when he smells Baekhyun. Unfortunately, he smells like Junmyeon and Sehun tries to remain calm. 

"So, i'll go now if—"

"Come inside."

Baekhyun is hesitant, but steps in nonetheless. He watches as Sehun closes the door behind him, and can't help but notice the strong smell of arousal practically leaking from Sehun. He decides to close his mouth, keep it shut.

"Um,"

"It's alright, Baek. I'm not mad— never was."

"Then why'd you yell at Junmyeon?" 

Sehun sighs dramatically. He doesn't need to tell Baekhyun why, so he isn't going to. He can't lie either because Baekhyun would definitely see right through it. So, he decides to just shrug. 

"Okay," Baekhyun let's it go, again. The silence is unbearable and it makes Sehun want to kill himself. The ringing in his ears becomes louder as he eyes Baekhyun. 

He curses lowly as his length begins to stand, becoming noticeable through his sweatpants. A growl comes low from his throat as the image of him taking Baekhyun's little body from behind plays out in his head. Baekhyun licks his lips quickly, noticing the prominent bulge and smelling Sehun's strong arousal. 

The sexual tension is high, and Sehun throws his hand over his abdomen as it begins to brutally burn. 

He gets it. As he looks at Baekhyun, he gets it. He sees why everyone wants to bang him. He's just so pretty and innocent and fuck, Sehun is pinning Baekhyun against the wall. 

"Oh!" the older gasps, turning his head and squinting his eyes closed. His back burns as it came in contact with the wall so brutally but he ignores it. 

"Goddamnit, Baek. You fucking tease," Sehun says, but he isn't directly talking to Baekhyun, more to himself. His slides his thigh between Baekhyun's legs and pushes upwards. 

"S-sehun, what are you doing?" Baekhyun asks, but throws his head back when Sehun's thigh rubs against him. Pitiful whimpers fall from his lips as he grows increasingly hard under Sehun's touch. 

"Fuck, I want you. I'm gonna fuck you against this wall and you're gonna take it like a good boy," Sehun chokes, leaning forward to nip at the sensitive skin on Baekhyun's neck. He spots the bruise Junmyeon had made and unnoticeably move his thigh faster against Baekhyun's groin. 

The older man moans loudly, circling his hips in a quick manner. His arousal grows higher when he comes to a realization that his best friend is going to fuck him. Against the wall. 

Sehun hands travel slowly up Baekhyun's shirt, bunching it up at his armpits. He smirks at the state that Baekhyun is in, fingers teasingly flicking at his hardening buds. Baekhyun quivers, breathing uneven. 

"S-sehun, what are you—" Baekhyun is cut short of his sentence when he feels Sehun slip his hand down the back of his pants. He gasps, pants, feeling as Sehun's hand begins to knead the skin of his now slick-soaked bottom. "Please,"

With a growl against the smaller's neck, the alpha plunges two fingers in without any mercy. Baekhyun's chest tightens, eyes shutting tight and down-turned lips emitting a loud gasp filled with pain and agony.

"Sorry," he apologizes, pressing a tender kiss to Baekhyun's neck. "I thought that Junmyeon should have had you stretched."

Baekhyun's pouts, despite his current state. He knows that Sehun was upset that he had had sex with Junmyeon, and Baekhyun completely understood Sehun's point of view. Him and Sehun weren't a thing, but deep down, everyone including them two knew that they belonged to eachother. That they owned eachother equally.

"I'm sorry, Hunnie," he buries his face into Sehun's neck, taking the brutal pain of Sehun's fingers penetrating his hole. He swivels his hips discreetly, back slightly arching when his fingers brush against his prostate. "I'm so sorry."

Sehun shushes him with a peck on the lips. "Stop apologizing." He says.

It's several moments later when Sehun pulls his three fingers out, Baekhyun thoroughly soaked by now. He makes move to remove the older's pants, then his, tossing them both aside. They're both standing exposed infront of eachother with just shirts on and Baekhyun smiles up at him.

"If I would've known that getting fucked by Junmyeon would lead me here, I would've been done it."

"Too soon,"

"Sorry,"

Sehun bends slowly, lifting the smaller boy up with his forearm beneath his thighs. Baekhyun squeals, throwing his arms around Sehun's neck. They make their way to the bedroom, Sehun kicking the door open with his foot. When Baekhyun takes a whiff of the other man, he can't help but to giggle to himself.

"What?" he says, lying Baekhyun flat on his back once they make it to the bed. He shakes his head, black locks falling infront of his eyes, but Sehun is quick to push them away.

"Nothing," Baekhyun willingly spreads his legs, voluntarily inviting Sehun to his most intimate places with no shame. 

"You smell nice," Sehun grips Baekhyun's cute, small cock softly, then bending down to take the tip between his lips. He sucks once, very hard which has Baekhyun bucking wildly and whining, then pulls off. "You're so small."

Baekhyun's face, neck, and ears burn as he throws his arm over his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I already know that, you don't have to tell me!" 

Sehun laughs and Baekhyun shivers when he takes the tip back between his lips. 

"Fuck," Sehun hisses out of nowhere, leaning back as his erection begins to leave a burning sensation in his abdomen. "Open," he commands, Baekhyun immediately understanding as he grips the back of his knees and brings them to his chest. 

"W-wait, I'm not ready yet," Baekhyun panics, absentmindedly licking his lips as he watches as Sehun jerks his cock off rapidly. "You'll hurt my ass! You're too big!" 

Sehun cooes, reaching out to gently stick two fingers up Baekhyun's puckered hole. He moves it around a bit and watches as Baekhyun's back arches off of the bed. "Hm, you feel fine," he goes back to stroking himself to being ready, but Baekhyun is quick to protest before he can slide in.

"No condom?" His eyes follow the movements of Sehun's hand and he can't help but to shiver at the size. Sehun shakes his head and Baekhyun smirks. "Sexy."

With a shrug, Sehun slowly pushes inside, bottoming out and coming chest to chest with Baekhyun. Baekhyun is fucking loud, Sehun won't even lie. The neighbors are definitely going to have a long talk with him tomorrow. The little pants and whines coming from his lips has Sehun's knot swelling massively. Baekhyun is such a attractive person. 

"Baek," Sehun breathes out, lifting on his elbows and watching as he continues to squeeze his eyes shut. "Baek, look at me," the older reluctantly opens his tear-stained eyes, tongue swiping over his bottom lip. "Does Junmyeon fuck you like this?" 

Baekhyun shakes his head, slightly twisting his body so that Sehun could find his prostate. It fails though, because Sehun sees right through him and angles his cock at a different angle, leaving Baekhyun frustrated.

"I know he doesn't," Sehun confirms, almost pulling all the way out to where his tip catches on Baekhyun's rim. That immediately gets a reaction from the omega who vigorously digs his dull nails into Sehun's shoulders. 

"Oh fuck! Oh, yes!" He screams when his prostate is repeatedly and brutally slammed against. All of the breath that was once in his lungs is now all knocked out as he gasps for air. The knot in his stomach twists tightly and he can feel the bubbling sensation of his orgasm coming along. There's a rough pull as Sehun's hips begins to slam roughly in. Baekhyun can feel as Sehun's knot is molding into him. 

"Oh, God," he bites on his fist to subside his pitiful screams but it only soaks his fist. "I love you so much, yes! You knot me so good."

Even though it's hardly noticeable, Sehun's thrust stutter for a second while he processes what Baekhyun had just said. He loves him. It could be sex talk. He could have said all of that to Junmyeon, and those thoughts alone has Sehun tightly gripping the base of the omega's cock, stopping any intentions of coming.

"Hm, baby? Tell me again," he counters, groaning at the vulgor sounds of his hips slapping harshly against Baekhyun's plush bottom. Baekhyun's going to be bruised there tomorrow, no questions.

"Don't make me say it again," he says under Sehun, rubbing over the deep, red scratches that he's made all over Sehun's body. 

"I'm making you, so say it again," he stops all movement of his hips which had Baekhyun crying out. 

"No, no, don't stop. I'm so close!" He begs, trying desperately to bounce down on Sehun's motionless cock. Sehun is quick to stop him, forcing his hips still with his hands. 

"I love you too, baby. Don't be afraid to tell me."

"Okay now please, for the love of God, fuck me!"

Sehun continues to knot Baekhyun for another seven minutes before Baekhyun comes. White spurts land everywhere. On Baekhyun's abdomen, Sehun's chest, and even as far as both of their necks. Sehun is fast to follow, hips stopping and cock shoved far up Baekhyun's ass as he shoots his load inside the whining boy. 

They can both feel as Sehun's knot locks them together and Baekhyun smiles in bliss. It takes minutes for them both to come down from their highs, and Sehun is glad when he lies on his back and pulls Baekhyun on top of him, knot still sitting comfortably inside of him. 

Baekhyun smiles, playfully wiggling his hips. He lifts his head from where he's currently lying on Sehun's chest, and stares at him. His eyes are closed and it almost looks as if he is sleeping, but Baekhyun knows better than to believe it.

"I do love you," he whispers, kissing Sehun's nose. The motion has Sehun's softening cock sliding within him, but his body is too worn-out to get riled up by it. "A lot, actually." He sighs when he gets no answer. 

"Does this mean that you're my alpha now?"

No answer, but Sehun opening one eye.

"Does this mean that you're my—"

"Of course!" Baekhyun cuts before Sehun could finish. "I mean, yeah, whatever,"

"So," he finally opens his eyes and gazes at Baekhyun. The other stares back under his lashes. "This means that you're mine. No more fucking with Junmyeon— or anyone else for that matter."

Baekhyun's giggles. "Yes, sir," he leans foward to kiss him, his lower region sliding against his stomach. "Oh," he says when both him and Sehun spot his dripping cock. "More sex?" He says innocently, smiling up at his new boyfriend, who he's liked for God knows how long.

"My goodness."

Even though they were only supposed to go for two rounds, Baekhyun ends up persuading him for three. Sehun is content and Baekhyun is happy because they'll be smelling of eachother for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh.
> 
> I don't like this at all. I feel like even though it took like 263849 years for me to write it, it came out rushed? 
> 
> im sorry for the person who requested this, because im not feeling it. 
> 
> but I really do hope you enjoyed it and forgive me for procrastinating 
> 
> have a gr8 day everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. sorry if there are errors. ><
> 
> p.p.s. this was my first time writing a/b/o and it was really awkward and difficult but i got through it!


End file.
